1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organizer tray for parts, tools and the like, individual ones of which are adapted to stack in an ordinary bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Workers at construction sites typically make use of empty paint buckets or the like as inexpensive containers for transporting parts and tools. Plumbers use them for copper fittings, mainly 1/2, 3/4 and 1-inch sizes. Electricians use them for junction boxes, switches, wire nuts and so forth and finish carpenters use them for screws, bolts, nuts, washers, hardware for locks and the like. In use, common to all trades, the contents of the bucket are dumped out on the floor to find the particular part or tool wanted. This operation can damage fragile parts or tools, contributes to the disarray and requires the user to pick up the remaining items and put them back in the bucket.
In view of the above, there is a need for an organizer tray, preferably inexpensive to fabricate, multiple ones of which are adapted to fit in an ordinary bucket and sturdy enough to support parts or tools. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a bucket organizer tray. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the constructions hereinafter described and their equivalents, the scope of the invention being indicated in the subjoined claims.